Dirty Little Secret
by BigTimeHiddlestoner
Summary: Two girls get raped several times and befriend James and Logan.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story I decided to write. Please don't read this if you are easily offended or if you don't like rape.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

"No! Please don't! Someone help!" I screamed. However, there was nobody around to help me. The strange man wrapped his hand around my mouth the prevent me from screaming again. I bit the palm of his hand, hard enough to draw blood. He dropped me, cursing the whole while. I was too stunned to do get up and run. Casually, he kicked me in the ribs, leaving behind a burning pain. This caused me to curl up into a fetal position and start rocking back and forth. He picked me up by the front of my shirt, starting to choke me. I saw the black starting to cover the edges of my vision, and knew that I was going to pass out. I struggled for breath, fighting to live, but despite my best efforts, the blackness covered my vision, and I sank into oblivion.

When I woke up, I was in a dark, wet, cell-like structure. There was a paper plate that had already started decaying that had a single slice of bread on it. The bread was moldy, so I refused to eat it. I heard a door open, and a shaft of light broke the darkness. The man walked down the stairs. "I see you're awake." he commented. I mustered up the rest of saliva that I had in my mouth and spit in his face. He recoiled quickly, wiping his face in the process. "You're going to pay for that." he growled. I cowered back in the cell, hoping that I hadn't just sealed my fate. He unlocked the door and let himself in. I was too weak to try to run. As if he could sense my thoughts, he left the door open. "Go ahead and run. I will catch you, and you will pay." I cowered in the corner. This man was insane! He came at me and ripped my shirt off. Slowly, as if I was a piece of meat on display, he admired me. "Great body. Perfect for what I have in mind." He sneered at me. I curled into a ball, trying to make my body as small as possible. He grabbed me around my waist and threw me on the bed that I hadn't noticed until now. I tried to fight, realizing what he had in mind, but in my depleted condition, my struggles were pitiful. He took my pants of, so that I was laying on the bed in my bra and underwear. I tried to curl into a ball again, but he was too strong. My last conscious sensation was of him taking my undergarments off. My brain could take no more, so it did the only logical thing. It shut down, forcing me into unconsciousness.

Once again, when I woke up, I was in the cell. Mercifully, I was alone. Every part of my body hurt, including parts that have never hurt before. I started sobbing. How did this happen? One minute, I was walking home from school, and the next, moment I was waking up in this cell. Would my friends be wondering where I was? Have the police started looking for me? How much time has passed? Millions of questions tumbled through my brain. I heard the door open again. This time, the man had someone with him. I thought she looked familiar, but it wasn't until she was right in front of me that I recognized her. It was one of my best friends! "Jenna, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you and he grabbed me." she sobbed.

"Shut up and get into the cell." the man said, pushing her.

"Leave me alone!"

"In your dreams." he smirked, sauntering off. As soon as he was gone, Jenna and I started talking.

"How did you get here Bri?" Jenna asked me.

"I was walking home from school, and he grabbed me."

"What does be want?"

"Hopefully you don't have to find out." I said thickly, barely holding back the tears that were threatening to spill out of my eyes.

"Oh my God! He raped you, didn't he?" she exclaimed.

"Yes." I sobbed, leaning into her shoulder. Suddenly, the door opened again, and the rapist walked down the stairs. He was only wearing boxers.

"Your turn." he told Jenna. She shot me a look, her eyes wide with terror.

"Please don't!" she begged. He didn't listen. He followed the same procedure that he had used the night before on me. All I could do was watch. I hadn't eaten or had anything to drink in at least two days, and I was starting to feel very weak. When he was finished, he threw us both a piece of bread and a robe. Thankfully, the bread wasn't moldy this time. I slowly took a bite of mine. It tasted okay, but after not eating for a couple of days, it was like prime rib. Jenna wasn't eating.

"You need to eat." I told her.

"I know, but I can't force myself to eat right now."

"I know how you feel, but you need to eat to keep your strength up. If we are ever going to get out of here, we need to be at full strength."

"All right." she said, taking a bite of bread. I did the same. However, my body wasn't ready to receive food yet, and I ended throwing it back up. At least there was a bucket for me to use. Jenna held my hair back until I was finished.

"Thanks." I managed to croak out, my throat stinging from the bile.

"Any time." she replied, hugging me. We both settled into the back of the cell and started to come up with a plan.

**review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! I apologize for it being so short**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

Two months later, Jenna and I were ready. He came in to do the unspeakable, but we were prepared. He was so used to us being docile that he didn't even bother to close the door behind him. Jenna was the target this time, so I curled up in the corner like I usually did. When he was completely occupied, I struck. I had taken my shirt off. It had long sleeves, and I was planning on choking him. Then, when he was unconscious, we would tie him up so that we could leave. I could figure out the location from the landmarks. Police could pick the man up, and Jenna and I would be home free. I snuck up behind the man and wrapped the sleeves around his neck, pulling them tight. "What the hell?" he spluttered. I took him by surprise, so he had no time to struggle. Quickly, his struggles became weaker until until he passed out. I tied his hands behind his back, in a way that he couldn't wriggle out of. Then, I used Jenna's shirt to tie him to the bars on the door. He wouldn't be able to move from a sitting position. Just to be on the safe side, I pinched the bundle of nerves at the base of his neck to make sure that he would stay unconscious long enough for us to escape and contact the police. Jenna and I ran up the stairs and located his closet. We both decided to steal a shirt so that we wouldn't be arrested for indecency. The temperature was fairly high, and I guessed that it was almost the end of summer break. We made our way to the nearest house, where we used the phone to call the police. Luckily, there was a sheriff on patrol nearby, so the rapist was caught without a struggle. The sheriff radioed for backup. The other patrol cars took us home to our families. I met my mom at the door. For a second, her expression remained blank. "This is your daughter. She claims to have disappeared a couple of months ago." the sheriff explained. My mom's face lit up.

"My daughter. She looks so different. Thinner, definitely, but otherwise the same. Oh honey, I'm so sorry." she exclaimed, rushing to embrace me. I returned the hug reluctantly. I didn't want anyone to touch me again. "I've been so worried about you. Thank God that you're safe!" she hugged me again. "What happened to you?" I recounted the whole horrible experience for my mom and dad. They were both shocked.

"How long have I been gone?"

"About two months. Summer vacation is almost over. Are you going to go back to school?"

"I guess so. How will I explain my disappearance?"

"You don't have to. Nobody needs to know where you were. Okay?"

"Okay."

Two months later:

I stood by my locker in the senior's hallway gathering the supplies that I needed for my next class. Jenna's locker was right next to mine. We both recovered very differently. Jenna almost immediately got on with her life, almost as if the rape never happened. I, on the other hand, had more trouble adjusting. I had lived a fairly sheltered life before the rape, which made the occurrence all the harder to deal with. I was now afraid of everyone who bore a resemblance to the horrible man who raped me. Almost nobody was allowed to touch me, besides Jenna and my mom. This got me a reputation as being very shy. I knew that people talked about me behind my back, but , but I was so afraid that I was going to get hurt that I didn't confront them. The only people that I really opened up to we're Jenna and Logan Henderson. However, Jenna had fallen in love with the quarterback, James Maslow, so I was forced to turn to Logan more and more often. Since Logan and James were best friends, I always knew what Jenna was doing. Logan was so kind and funny. He never judged me, or pressed me for details on what happened over the summer. I found myself falling for for him, and in turn became more open. However, there was one secret that hi couldn't tell anyone, not even my mom. I wasn't ready for anyone to know yet.

**review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, the last chapter was a little bit short, so I made up for it with this one. There is a little bit of angst in this chapter, so those of you that like angst should be satisfied. I decided to post a new chapter in honor of the new year, but after this, any updates are up to you. If you want more, please review or PM me so that I know. I am even allowing anonymous reviews, for those of you who dislike signing in. Once again, please review and enjoy:)**

Time passed, and eventually the gossip around me and Jenna disappeared. If the school found out my big secret, the rumors would never go away. Logan and I were spending more and more time together, and Jenna and James were now a couple. After school, they could be found in the park, making out. I was happy for them. Logan and I were starting to develop a serious relationship, but we were taking it slow. I was still guarded around other people, but I was starting to lighten up and enjoy life. I had now gained back all of the weight that I had lost, and was completely healthy, except for one thing. Logan and I continued our care free relationship without much drama. One day, we both decided to meet each other's parents. Logan met mine first. My mom and dad both approved of him. "Are you two dating?"

"I guess you could say that we are." Logan replied. I blushed.

"You two make a cute couple." My dad said.

"Thank you." we said together.

"I'm going to go change into something nicer to meet your parents." I told Logan, gesturing to my sweats and teeshirt. Logan nodded, and I went upstairs. A few minutes later, I returned to our small group wearing a flowing shirt and dress pants. I had since outgown my dress, so I had to settle with that. Logan nodded his approval. My dad made a cat call. I blushed and rolled my eyes. "Are we leaving now?" I wondered.

"Yeah."

"Let's go." I exited the house and headed towards Logan's car. He stopped me before I opened the door. I stopped, confused, and he opened the door for me and helped me inside the car. "I'm not helpless, you know."

"I know. I thought that it would be a nice gesture." He replied, acting put out. He laughed, letting me know that all was well. He got into the car and started driving to his house. We arrived in a short while. His house was only a couple of miles away from mine. When we pulled into the driveway, he jumped out and opened my door for me. I got out as gracefully as I could, considering how uncoordinated I am, especially in high heels. Logan let me grab his arm to steady myself as I got out. Slowly, Logan and I made our way up to the house. His parents were waiting inside on the couch.

"Hello Brianne. We've heard so much about you."

"Bri, this is Sharon and Steven, my parents."

"Hi."

"Howdy! How are you?"

"Good. Yourself?"

"Just fine. We're so glad that Logan found a nice girl to hang around." Steven said warmly.

"Thanks."

"Please, sit down." Sharon said. I walked over to the couch with Logan. As I was sitting down, my shirt twisted around my form, revealing my true shape. Sharon gasped quietly. Logan didn't notice anything. I looked down for the reason for her surprise. I panicked as I realized that my secret was showing. Quickly, I adjusted my shirt. Sharon let it go, but I could tell that she was unhappy at the revelation. Steven saw as well, but he didn't react as much as Sharon. Texas gentleman, I guess.

"So, what did you do this summer?" Sharon asked me, glaring daggers. So much for subtlety. Logan was confused at the change of demeanor, I could tell. His body was tense, and his eyebrows were furrowed. He was clearly wondering what was going on between his mom and I.

"Hang on. What happened between you two?"

"Nothing." Sharon answered innocently.

"I know something happened. Spill." Sharon shook her head.

"We'll talk later."

"Okay."

"You never answered me. What did you do this summer?" I tensed. My face got red, and I shrank back into the cushions.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I think that I have a right to know what my boy's girl does over the summer."

"Mom, leave her alone!" Logan exclaimed, exasperated.

"I have a right to know..." she started.

"No, you don't. If she doesn't want to tell you, she doesn't have to."

"Fine then! If she doesn't tell me, then she can get out of this house and never come back, because I won't have a whore in this house!"

"Mother!" I didn't stay to hear the rest. I had heard enough. If that was what she thought of me, so be it. Hopefully Logan would see the truth. I stormed out of the house, not bothering to hide the ashamed tears that were coursing down my face. Why did everyone assume that I was a whore? This kind of stuff happens all of the time, so why couldn't she at least give me the benefit of the doubt? I started to run down the road in the general direction of my house. I heard a car behind me, and started to run off the road, but Logan stopped me. "What was that all about?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. Can I at least drive you home?"

"No."

"Why not? I don't believe that my mother is right about you, and if you walk, you might get hit by a car."

"I don't want to accept charity from you. Not when your mom despises me."

"She doesn't despise you. She doesn't know what is going on, and she doesn't want me to get hurt."

"She didn't even give me a chance to explain myself." I cried, tears brimming.

"I know." Logan replied soothingly.

"If I get in, will you not ask me about anything?"

"Nope. Not a word."

"Thanks." I replied, getting into the car. Logan got back on the road and started driving.

"If I may ask, what made my mom turn so hostile towards you?"

"Go ask her. She'll tell you." I replied bitterly. Logan sighed.

"Okay. Here's your house. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks for the ride."

"Any time." I walked up to the door and opened it. I then waved goodbye to Logan and went inside. To avoid my parents and their prying questions, I went straight to bed.

_**Logan's P.O.V.**_

My mom owed me a huge explanation! Why did she go off on Bri like that? Bri didn't do anything to make her mad. I know Bri. When I first met her, I knew how shy and non-confrontational she is. She wouldn't let anyone go near her. I wonder what happened to her that was so terrible that she can't talk about it. I pulled the car into the garage and went to confront my mom. She was waiting for me to come in. "What the hell was that about?" I exploded. So much for a calm discussion.

"Let me explain..."

"That's more than you let Brianne do."

"She is not acceptable for you. You are not going to date that whore any longer."

"Why do you keep calling her a whore?"

"She's obviously been fooling around with a guy."

"Why would you say that?"

"How else would she be pregnant?" I sat there stunned. I hadn't noticed anything like that around Bri. She was so nice and quiet. At the beginning of the year, she wouldn't let anyone touch her, so how would she have had sex with another guy? It didn't add up!

"How do you know that she's pregnant?"

"I have eyes, don't I?"

"She had a loose shirt on. How could you tell?"

"When she sat down, her shirt twisted, and you could see the baby bump."

"How do you know that it wasn't fat?"

"I know what a baby bump looks like. I had you, didn't I?"

"I'm sure that there is an explanation for this."

"I doubt it."

"Fine!" I blew up. "Believe what you want to about her, but she is not what you think she is." I replied, storming out of the room. My mom tried to call me back, but I didn't listen. I went up to my room and texted Brianne. "Are you really pregnant?" It seemed like ages before she texted me back, but when she did, it frustrated me further.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow after school. I have a lot to tell you about. I'll only tell you if you promise to never repeat it to anyone, so if you will repeat it, don't come to the park after school. Got it." I could tell from the tone of her message that she was pretty mad.

"Okay." I shut off my phone and went to bed.

The next day passed by very slowly. I couldn't wait to get to the park and find out the real reason for Bri's pregnancy. After what seemed like years, the school day finally ended. I drove to the park as quick as I could without breaking the speed limit. Bri was already there, waiting for me. "I'm assuming that you aren't going to share what I tell you with anyone." she stated.

"My lips are sealed."

"Where should I start?"

"Well, for starters, are you pregnant?"

"Yes." she said in a small voice. "Please don't judge me, it's not what you think."

"I wasn't going to. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Yeah. I was kidnapped and raped over the summer."

"Does annyone else know about this?"

"My family, Jenna and Jenna's family."

"Wait! How does Jenna's family know about this?"

"Jenna was with me. She got kidnapped, then raped, all because of me." I said, hanging my head.

"It's not your fault. You had no choice in the matter." he reassured me.

"I know. Everyone just seems to think that I'm a whore, when I really had no choice in the matter. It really tends to wear you down."

"I know. I promise you, I'm not judging you. We'll get through this together."

"Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Do you want to see my baby bump?" Bri asked shyly.

"Sure." She lifted up her sweatshirt to reveal a cami that hugged her like a second skin. The baby bump was clearly sticking out between her hips.

"Did you just hear a camera shutter click?"

"No. Did you?"

"I guess not. I guess that I'm just being paranoid."

"Okay. We should probably be heading home right about now. I'll explain what happened to my mom, and she'll forgive you. I love you."

"I love you too." she said, getting up to leave. I watched her go, silently admiring the courage that it took her to tell me. She truly was something else. I was in all of her classes, so it wouldn't be hard to watch over her,. She was still really vulnerable. If someone called her out as my mom had, I could see her committing suicide. She has suffered a lot. I'll have to watch over her.

**So, was there a camera, or was it Bri's imagination? You be the judge. Please review if you want more!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know ****that this chapter is extremely long, but I couldn't find a good place to stop at. For all of you that are wondering about what happened to Jenna and James, that will be in the next chapter. ****This chapter is a little bit on the boring side, so I apologize. I almost didn't upload this chapter, because it is by far the most boring, but I decided to do it. Please review and let me know if it is as bad as I think it is. I really appreciate the feedback. Once again, there is a poll on my page concerning which fanfic you want me to update first. I haven't updated Best Friend's Brother or Totally Spies in a while, so if you don't like it, go and vote! This is a really long author's note, so I'm going to shut up now...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned BTR, I would be the happiest person alive. I'm not.**

Brianne's P.O.V.

I walked away from the park, shaking the whole while. Telling Logan had taken a lot out of me. Even now, I was holding the tears in. Reliving all of the memories made it worse for me. What if someone else found out that I was pregnant? Would I be treated the way that Mrs. Henderson treated me? I couldn't stand that. My esteem has always been fragile, even more so since the rape. I really hope the camera was my imagination. I got in my car and drove home.

My parents were waiting for me inside. "So, how did your date with Logan go last night?"

"It went well. They seemed to like me." At first, I added silently. My parents looked satisfied.

"I think that Logan will be good for you." my dad told me. I nodded. I put my backpack on the table and went upstairs to my room. My phone was blinking on my bed, indicating that I had a message. I grabbed it and read the message. It was from Jenna.

"James and I are thinking about a more serious relationship, but I have a secret that I don't know if I should tell him about. Please help!" I quickly texted her back.

"First of all, what is the secret?" I asked, although I was pretty sure that I knew. Jenna had slowly been gaining weight, and I had seen her in the bathroom on some of the mornings at school. Her reply confirmed my suspicions.

"I'm pregnant."

"Tell him. If he doesn't like it once you explain, dump him. If he can't be understanding, then you don't need him." Her next reply came back a couple of minutes later, proving that she had at least considered my offer.

"I think that's what I'll do. Thanks so much Bri!"

"Any time."

"Bye."

"Bye." I turned my phone off. I had no homework tonight, so I decided to just lounge. The night passed quickly, and before I knew it, it was time to go to bed. I crawled under the covers and went to sleep. I thanked God that tomorrow was Friday.

My alarm clock went off right on time, but I was so tired that I hit the snooze button a couple of times. By the time I actually got up, I was running really late. I had to hurry and change before I had to leave. No time for breakfast, which is probably a good thing, considering how queasy my stomach was. I quickly ran out of the house and drove to school.

I arrived a little early, mostly because I broke a couple of speed limits, but there were already a lot of people milling around. It wasn't long before I realized that they were all centered around a person. It was the person in charge of handing out the newspaper. I walked over, wondering who would be the target this time. Before I could get one, a crippling wave of nausea overcame me, and I sprinted to the nearest bathroom. A couple of teachers told me to walk, but I payed them no mind. I just barely made it to the bathroom before I was letting the contents of my stomach fly. As I was finishing, I became aware of someone holding my hair back. It was my English teacher, Mrs. Nowak. "Are you okay?" she asked me, concerned.

"I really don't know." I croaked out. Mrs. Nowak flushed the toilet and helped me over to the sink. She helped hold my hair back as I rinsed my mouth. She was one of my favorite teachers, so I gladly accepted the help. If there was anyone I could trust with my secret, it was her. Besides, better to tell her now, than let her hear it from a rumor. I had to face it. Towards the end, I wouldn't be able to conceal my pregnancy. I made up my mind and told her. "I don't want you to think badly of me, and I would like to share something with you. You have to promise to not judge me, and not tell anyone else, okay?"

"You can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

"I do. What I wanted to tell you was..." I was interrupted by the bathroom door opening. A bunch of girls carrying newspapers came in.

"Did you see the main article?"

"What a whore!"

"She's the last person that I would have expected to get knocked up." Bile filled my throat. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. I had a feeling that I knew exactly who they were talking about. I hadn't been mistaken when I heard the camera shutter click. My insides twisted, and I ran to the bathroom. This time, I barely made it. Mrs. Nowak followed me in and held my hair back again. My respect for her tripled.

"Get out of here and stop gossiping, or I'll give you all detention." Mrs. Nowak shouted. The girls quickly cleared out. "Now, what were you going to tell me?" she encouraged.

"Go look at the newspaper. It'll tell you everything you want to know." I replied, ducking my head in shame.

"I promise you, whatever the newspaper says is taken with a grain of salt. Most of the articles are filthy lies meant to stir up gossip."

"I haven't seen it yet. Do you know what it says?"

"No. I'll go get one now. Go ahead and get yourself cleaned up. I'll be right back."

"Okay." I exited the stall and went over to the sink to rinse my mouth out. Mrs. Nowak returned shortly after I finished, reading the newspaper as she walked.

"Is it true?" she asked me.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" I asked, although I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Are you, you know, pregnant?" she choked out.

"Yes." I admitted, ashamed.

"How could you? I thought that you would be the last to..." I cut her off, tears already forming.

"It's not what you think." I promised.

"Explain." Her demeanor was hard and aloof.

"Do you remember the girl that got kidnapped last summer?" Mrs. Nowak nodded. "Well, I was that girl. My friend Jenna also got kidnapped. I saw her nodding and knew that she remembered. "Well, the man that kidnapped us also raped is repeatedly for almost 2 1/2 months! He didn't wear protection, and now I have to deal with the rude assumptions that people make!" I ranted, angry and ashamed tears forming streaks on my face. Mrs. Nowak stated at me.

"I'm so sorry! I had no idea."

"I know. I had to let out a little steam. This isn't the first time that I've been called a name because of my pregnancy." I said, remembering the fight that I had had with Mrs. Henderson. "I guess I was a little frustrated, and the hormones aren't helping any."

"How far along are you?"

"About four months." I replied, pulling my sweatshirt up. My belly was getting so swollen that my sweatshirt was starting to hug it. Since my frame was so small to begin with, my pregnancy was harder to hide. I wouldn't be able to hide it much longer. In a way, it was better that the newspaper found out. That way; everyone knew at the same time, and the rumors would go away sooner. Mrs. Nowak started speaking, breaking me out of my reverie.

"I wish you well on your pregnancy. I would say congratulations, but that wouldn't be appropriate." she told me, offering me a sad smile. I managed to give her one in return, and she left the bathroom. I followed her and went to my locker. The rest of the kids were just starting to arrive, so I made my way to my locker before anyone could confront me. Quickly, as though I was on a pit team for the Indianapolis 500, I put my backpack in my locker and gathered the materials that I needed for my first class. I was on my way to the room when I ran into Logan.

"How did the newspaper find out?" he asked me, turning around to follow me to class.

"I told you I heard a camera."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm going to have to be."

"I'm always here for you." he reminded me.

"I know." I said, giving him a small kiss. He returned it, and I leaned in, trying to forget the events of the morning. Someone cleared their throat, but I was past caring. All that mattered was that someone knew the real story, and that they loved me.

When we finished our kiss, I turned and walked through the doorway to my classroom. There were a couple people inside, but they didn't notice me, so they left me alone. However, a group of people walked in after me, and I knew that all hell was about to break loose.

"You're such a hoe! I don't know why the hottest guy in school would want to go out with you." Camille, the head cheerleader spat. I backed away.

"Aww, look, she's gonna cry." Jennifer taunted. My eyes were indeed filling with tears. Why did everyone always assume the worst of me? It's not fair! Just then, the teacher walked in.

"Leave her alone! If I hear you teasing anyone again, you will all be suspended from school! Bullying is not tolerated here." The cheerleaders all left the room. "So, is the newspaper telling the truth?"

"Yes. Is there any way that everyone can know at once, so that I don't get cornered like that again?" I asked, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Yeah, but I don't think you'll like it."

"Just do it. I'm sick of everyone teasing me."

"Okay." The five minute warning bell rang. My teacher left and I went to sit down in the classroom. A couple of people tried to see of the newspaper was right, but I was sitting down. They couldn't see my belly. The one minute warning bell rang, and my teacher, Mr. Wright, reappeared. He winked at me and went to stand in front of the class. "I want everyone to listen very closely to the announcements, okay?" The whole class nodded an affirmative. The announcements came on shortly after.

"Students, I have a very important announcement. It has been brought to my attention that a certain article in the newspaper is generating a lot of gossip. I have been instructed to tell you all that the article is indeed true. If I see any bullying, I will be forced to suspend the person who is being a bully." The whole class stared at me. I could see some of them giving me hateful looks, while others looked sympathetic. I ignored them and started working on my bell work. It didn't matter what they thought.

Fifty five minutes later, class was over, and I was heading to my locker. Whenever people passed me, they whispered names, such as slut, whore, and bitch, to name a few. By the time I got to my locker, I was a mess. Logan met me soon after. "What's wrong? You look really upset."

"I am so sick of people calling me names." I cried, a couple stray tears making a path down my face. Logan hugged me.

"It doesn't matter what they think. All that matters is what you think of yourself." I looked him in the eyes.

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so." I gave him a hug and went to my next class with him. First hour was the only class that I didn't have with him. We walked together to the next class.

The rest of the day was uneventful, except for a couple of people trying to trip me on the way to their classes. Logan was always there to make sure that I didn't fall. I walked out to my old car after school. It was starting to rain, and I hurried to get in. However, when I turned the key in the ignition, the engine turned over, but wouldn't start. "Damn it!" I swore. I usually don't swear, but I had had a rotten day. I tried the key again, but got the same results. I got my cell phone out and called the local tow truck company. They agreed to pick my car up at the school. I stuck around until they got there, thankful that I didn't have any homework. No homework meant that I could leave my backpack at school. When they had loaded my car onto their truck, I started the trek home. It wasn't a long one, only about three miles. It was starting to rain harder, so I took off my jacket and covered my head with it. It was unseasonably hot, so I took off my shirt and used that as an umbrella as well. I still had a tank top on, so I couldn't be arrested on indecency.

After about a mile, I stopped by an old abandoned church to catch my breath. My back was hurting from balancing the baby weight, so I stopped and sat down under a nearby tree. It had stopped raining, so I laid my clothes out in the sun to dry. I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to my mom, telling her what had happened. She texted me back and asked of I was going to be late. "Yeah. I had to stop and give my back a rest. Don't worry about me. I'll text you when I turn onto our road, okay?"

"Okay." I put my phone back in my pocket and rested my head against the tree. the warm sun beat down on my face, effectively putting me to sleep.

I woke to the sound of police sirens. A group of policemen had a bunch of teenage girls in a line, and they were all handcuffed. What was going on? A policeman walked over to me. "Don't make any sudden moves. If you try to run, I will be forced to Taser you." I sat in confusion. What was he talking about? Who were those girls? The policeman approached me with handcuffs. I was too numb to move. He slapped the handcuffs on and forced me into the line with the other girls. "You are all being arrested on the charge of prostitution. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to a lawyer. If you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court. Do you understand your rights?" The other girls muttered yes. I stayed silent. "Do you understand your rights?" a policeman asked, getting in my face.

"Yes, but what is going on? I stopped here on my way home from school."

"Ha! Likely story."

"It's the truth!"

"I highly doubt that. If your lawyer can prove you innocent, then you're home free. If not, then it looks like you'll be spending a while in jail." I gasped. I couldn't go to jail! I had a perfect record. No traffic tickets, nothing! I was rudely shoved into a car. My cell phone had been confiscated, so I couldn't call my mom. In a short while, we arrived at the police station.

I was allowed to call my mom and let her know what happened, but then I was thrown in the county jail for holding. All of the cells had at least one occupant, and I was stuck with a large man that hadn't yet discovered the benefits of underarm deodorant. I was unceremoniously thrown in, and the door was locked behind me. The man walked up to me. "What are you in for?" I cowered back against the wall. "Answer me!" I couldn't place my finger on it, but he looked familiar. He raised his hand and slapped me across the face. I cringed and curled into a ball. How do I get into these messes? Then it hit me. The reason this man was familiar was because he was the one that raped me.

**So, what do you think? Was it that bad? Since it's America, I can't force you to review, so I've resorted to begging. Please review! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This chapter is a little bit boring, but I promise you, the next chapter will be better. This is for all of you wondering where Jenna and James went. Hope you enjoy! This chapter is a little bit on the short side, but I had writer's block. I'm sorry, and I'll try to make it up to you in the next chapter. As always please read and review, and if you haven't already, take the poll on my page and let me know which multi chapter fanfic you want me to complete first. I haven't updated Best Friend's Brother in a long time, so of you do like that, go and vote. This is a really long author's note. I'm shutting up now...**

**Disclaimer: **Big Time Rush is mine! Just kidding. I wish though...

Jenna's P. O. V.

I exited school and headed towards the park. This was where James and I had agreed to meet earlier. I made sure that nobody was around the spot I chose. I didn't want a repeat of what happened to Brianne. Soon enough, James entered the park. His eyes met mine, and he walked over. "So, what did you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Well, you know how I wasn't at school for the last few weeks of last year?" He nodded. "Well, it was because I was kidnapped by the person that kidnapped Brianne. He raped me, James." I cried, pleading with my eyes for him to be understanding. He sank back against a nearby tree and slowly slid to the ground.

"This is a lot to take in." he started to say. I nodded, then started sobbing harder. James stood up walked over to my side. Wrapping his arms around my shoulder, he whispered in my ear. "We'll get through this together. I promise." I snuggled into his shoulder and stayed still as he rubbed comforting circles on my back. "How could anybody do that to you?" he whispered, sounding as sad as I felt. I looked up and saw that his eyes were filled with tears. I tried to clear my eyes so that I could see his handsome face. Even when he cried, he was still pretty hot. I was comforted knowing that he understood, but then I realized that I still hadn't dropped the bombshell. I stopped sniffling and blew my nose on a tissue that I had in my pocket.

"James?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" he asked tenderly, wiping his eyes. I decided that a direct approach would be the best way to go about telling him.

Summoning my courage, I blurted out "I'm pregnant." James stared at me.

"Come again?" If the situation hadn't been so serious, I would have laughed at his expression.

"I'm pregnant." I enunciated. James sat down quickly.

"Really?"

"Yes." James and I locked eyes, and I knew that he understood that it wasn't my fault.

"Where is this man that raped you?"

"He's in jail."

"That's the safest place for him. If he was out and about, I would probably hunt him down and make him pay for what he did to you!"

"He raped Brianne too." I reminded him gently.

"I know, and I'm incredibly sorry for her, but you are my main concern." I laughed and offered a small smile.

"Thanks." I said, leaning against him once more.

"When are you due?" he asked me suddenly.

"In about five months. I don't know the exact date."

"I'm assuming that Brianne is also due around the same time?" he said, making it sound like a question.

"Yeah." I heard the faint sound of music playing. It seemed to be coming from James' pocket. I recognized the song. It was Invisible. James answered it quickly.

"Hey Carlos." James listened for a while. "You're kidding!" I heard Carlos' voice in the background, but couldn't make out the words. "I'm in the park. All right, I'm leaving now. How did you find out? Oh, that makes sense. Okay. Call Logan for me please. I'll call Kendall. Ok, meet you there. Bye." He shut his phone.

"What's going on?" I asked him, noting the freaked look in his eyes.

"Brianne's in jail." he replied simply.

**Review please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this chapter is a little short, so I apologize. A lot has been going on in my life, so I am sorry that iI didn't update sooner. Anyways, enjoy. As always, please reaview! :) **

Brianne's P. O. V.

I cringed and tried to make my body as small as possible. He kicked me in the ribs. I had an odd sense of deja vu before I realized that this was what had happened when I was kidnapped. He kicked me again, and this time, I heard something crack. Agony forced me to curl up into a ball. He continued kicking me, breaking a rib with every hit. I lay sobbing on the ground.

When I thought that nothing worse could happen, he flipped me over and dragged me into a standing position by my hair. "You are going to pay for what you did to me." he growled. His rancid breath filled my face and I drew back. He shoved me, hard. I flew back against the wall, my head cracking against it. I blacked out and fell face forward.

Alas, the darkness that blanketed my mind and blocked out the pain couldn't last. I opened by eyes, only to shut them again quickly as his show hurtled towards my face. My nose crunched, and I felt warm, sticky blood beginning to flow down my face. My whole body throbbed with pain. To finish it off, he kicked me in the abdomen, knocking the wind out of me. As I lay gasping for air he spit on me. I lifted my arm to wipe it off, but he stepped on it, forcing it back to the ground. I tried to pull away, but he twisted his foot, and I heard something snap. I screamed in agony. I heard people running, and realized that the prison guards had just realized what was happening. His foot met my head. I blacked out, this time for a long time.

I woke up in a bed. The first thing I was aware of was that I wasn't alone. "Oh my God! What happened to her?" a familiar voice asked.

"Her cell mate beat her within an inch of her life."

"How did this happen? I thought there were guards watching the cells to make sure that this didn't happen!"

"There were, but they had to resolve another fight first. One of the inmates somehow got a hold of a knife and was threatening to kill his cell mate."

"You don't have enough people to check on more than one cell at once?"

"I'm sorry sir, but this is a small jail. We don't have that many prison guards."

"You should! What happened to her? Is she going to be okay? How long has she been like this?" Logan flung the questions at the nurse like bullets. I kept my eyes closed, hoping that the whole thing was a bad dream.

"To answer your questions." she emphasized the plural. "She was beat up, she will be okay, and she's been like this for almost six hours." I couldn't believe how long it had taken for Logan to hear the news. Six hours? That was a really long time to be unconscious! "She has six broken ribs, two cracked ones, a broken wrist and nose, and a severe concussion. I have one thing that I'd like to ask you though."

"What?"

"Did you know that she was pregnant?"

"Yes, of course. Why?" I decided to open my eyes. My eyes locked on the scene before me. Logan was by my bed, talking to an unfamiliar lady that I assumed was the prison's nurse. She nodded towards me, and Logan turned quickly. "Bri! I'm so glad that you're awake!"

"Me too. What happened? I don't remember." I lied. Logan stared at me.

"Is this because of the concussion?" he asked the nurse.

"Possibly."

"Do you remember anything?" he asked me.

"I think so, but I was hoping that it was all a bad dream. Obviously that isn't the case." I gave a small laugh, but immediately stopped when my ribs throbbed in protest. Logan grabbed my hand.

"Do you have any memory loss?"

"As far as I know, no."

"That's a relief." the nurse looked at me sadly. She turned to Logan. "Are you the father of her child?"

"No, a bastard in this prison is! He raped her, and now she has to have a reminder every day of what happened to her!" Logan ranted.

"Did you care for this baby?" she asked, turning to me.

"I wasn't going to give it up, if that's what you mean."

"You wouldn't have had to make that choice if you hadn't decided yet."

"What do you mean?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"Im so sorry, but while you were unconscious, you had a miscarriage. He was too early. We couldn't save him. I'm sorry." She left the room so that Logan and I could talk privately. As soon as she left, I started sobbing.

"I know that it was a horrible reminder, but now that he's gone, I feel so guilty. It wasn't his fault. Why did he have to die?" I sobbed, burying my face into my pillow to muffle my sobs. I heard people walk in, but didn't bother to look up.

"Brianne!" Jenna cried, running to my bedside. "What happened to you?" I lifted my head and looked at Logan. He understood, and explained what had happened. Kendall, Carlos, and James had all entered the room without my noticing. They walked over to my bedside and patted my hands, which were about the only things not covered with bandages or casts. I cried the whole while. After about an hour, a nurse came in and told them that they had to leave. After they all left, I cried myself to sleep.

**Thoughts, anyone?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry for taking so long to update. I have been really busy with school, so I haven't had the time. This is the last chapter, and if I get enough votes, I might upload the first chapter of the Logan Extremist story. So, if you want it, visit my profile page and vote! Sorry about the ending, I am very bad at them. So anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or anything else for that matter...**

I spent the next two days in the county jail's hospital. During that time, my name was cleared. I was to go back to school the next day. I was back in perfect health. Nobody would know that I had been arrested and put in jail, or so I thought.

I woke up Monday morning, being careful of my ribs. They were still bandaged up, and my wrist had a cast on it. My nose was a little crooked, and it looked like I had two black eyes, but other than that, I looked normal. a little thinner, perhaps, but the only obvious sign of abuse was my broken arm. I could blame that on falling down the stairs or something. I got ready quickly. Soon, I was in my car and on my way to school.

There were a couple of students milling around outside, but they didn't pay me any attention. I was glad. I walked into the school and headed towards my locker. Logan was waiting for me. "How are you doing?"

"Okay. My ribs still hurt a little bit, but other than that, I think I'm okay."

"I'm glad. Hopefully nothing like that ever happens again. At least nobody here will know what happened." Logan said, hugging me gently.

"So, I heard you were arrested." Camille laughed.

"You heard wrong." Logan snapped. Camille looked affronted.

"Hmmmph." she sniffed, walking away.

"Thanks for that." I whispered to Logan.

"Any time." he whispered back. The bell rang, and we headed to our first hours. A couple more people stopped me and asked if I'd been arrested, but I ignored them. They soon stopped asking. The rest of the day passed relatively quickly. At the end of the day, I realized that life was starting to go back to normal.

Five months later:

I woke up early in the morning and immediately felt a pang of regret. Today would have been my due date if I hadn't lost the baby. Jenna was doing well, although she was huge. She didn't know her exact due date, but she knew that it was soon. I sighed and got ready for school. There was no use living in the past.

When I arrived at school, Logan was waiting for me. "How are you holding up?" he asked me, noting my melancholy demeanor.

"I'm okay. It's just hard." I sighed. Logan nodded, a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"I understand. In a way, it's better this way. You can focus on school now." my stomach churned. "Are you okay? You look a little green." Logan worried.

"Fine." I gasped. However, a second later, a sharp pain ripped through my lower abdomen. I clutched my belly, waiting for the pain to pass. Logan watched helplessly. Slowly, I managed to straighten up.

"What happened?" Logan asked, looking shocked.

"I'm fine. It's just cramps." I gritted my teeth.

"Are you sure? Do you need to see the nurse?"

"No, I'll be fine." Just then, I saw Jenna coming over to me. James was by her side.

"Hey!" she greeted us. James waved. "Great news! The doctor told me that I'm due any day now!" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Anyone could tell that just by looking at her.

"Why are you so excited? This baby isn't exactly something that you'd be happy about." Logan trailed off.

"I know. I just can't wait until my back stops hurting." she said, looking slightly crestfallen.

"I can relate to that." The bell rang, and we joined the throng of students that were streaming into the school. I got my science things from my locker and headed to class. It was fairly uneventful, except for two more cramps, each about ten minutes apart. I ignored them and headed to my next class with Logan. There were more cramps, and they grew so intense that I finally went to see the nurse. She gave me a Tylenol, which helped a little, but not for long. As the day progressed, the cramps became more frequent and intense. By the time I went home, I was in a lot of pain. I took three Tylenol and went to bed, hoping that the extra sleep would get rid of the cramps.

When I woke up in the morning, there weren't any cramps. I had a quick breakfast and headed off to school. On the way, the cramps started again. I sighed and took another three Tylenol. If this kept up, I was going to go to the doctor. When I got to school, I was in a lot of pain. The cramps were coming every few minutes. I got out of the car and walked up to the school. Logan met me at my locker. "Hey. How are you doing today?"

"Not so good. I've been having really bad cramps all morning."

"Do you know why?"

"No. Its starting to scare me."

"Is it time for your period?" Logan asked. He wanted to be a doctor, so I wasn't surprised.

"I don't know. I haven't had a period since I was pregnant."

"You should go to the doctor, just to make sure that nothing serious is wrong."

"I'm thinking about it." A crippling pain ripped through my body. I dropped to the ground, curled in a fetal position. There was a tugging sensation, and something inside of me broke.

"Brianne? Are you okay? Your pants are all wet! What's going on?"

"I don't know! Owww! It hurts! Make it stop!" I whimpered.

"I'm calling the hospital!" Logan pulled out his phone and called 911.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"My girlfriend is collapsed on the ground. Her pants are all wet! I don't know what is going on! We are at the Edwardsburg High School." he panicked.

"Is she pregnant?"

"She was, but she lost it when she was beaten in jail. Why?"

"It sounds like she's in labor. Her water probably just broke."

"How is that possible?"

"Its possible that she was carrying twins."

"But she lost one! Wouldn't she have lost the other one?"

"Not necessarily sir. Ambulances will be there in about 5 minutes. Please stay on the line until they get there."

"Logan, what's going on?"

"Apparently, you're in labor." Logan said, dazed.

"How is that possible? I lost the baby!"

"Apparently you were carrying twins, but you only lost one. That's what 911 said."

"It hurts."

"I know."

"The ambulance should be here any second now!"

"Why aren't there kids crowding around me?" I gasped.

"The teachers made them go inside." The ambulance arrived, sirens blaring. A team of paramedics jumped out holding a stretcher. They ran over and loaded me onto it. Logan jumped in back with me. We reached the hospital in five minutes. The nurses wheeled me into a room and hooked me up to a morphine drip. The pain went away, and I relaxed. A doctor came in.

"Okay honey, when I tell you to push, push as hard as you can."

"Okay."

"Push!" I pushed.

"Again!" I shoved with all of my might, and there came the sound of a baby crying. "It's a girl!" I sighed in relief that it was over. Logan squeezed my hand.

"You did good."

"What do you want to name her?"

"Selena."

"That's a pretty name. Congratulations, Selena weighs 8 pounds and is 19 inches long."

"I'm glad that's over."

"Yeah." The doctor handed me my baby.

"You hold her like this." he demonstrated. I copied him and Selena fell asleep in my arms. "Are you going to breast feed?"

"Is it recommended?"

"Yeah. It helps mothers to lose the baby weight, not that you have any to lose."

"I guess I will."

"Okay. I'll give you some privacy." The doctor left. Logan walked over.

"Can I hold her?" he asked. I nodded, and he took her gently. He rocked her back and forth until she fell asleep again. "She looks just like you!" Logan marveled. I nodded. I was glad of that. Nothing to remind me of the rape. I yawned.

"I wonder how Jenna's doing."

"Oh, you didn't hear? She went into labor shortly after you. She's in the room down the hall. She had a girl as well."

"What's her name?"

"Desiree."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Yeah." Logan agreed. I laughed. Selena woke up and started to cry. I sighed and Logan started rocking her until she fell asleep. This is going to take some getting used to.

**Sorry, I know, the ending sucked. I hope you can forgive me. If you haven't taken the poll on my page yet, please take it. Please review and let me know what you thought of this story! :3**


End file.
